Dreamless
by WingRose
Summary: First Love are never forgotten, true love is never forgotten but, when one chooses to forget completely her life...there must be a deadly reason behind it. How can you make your first and only love remember what you once share...knowing she is a killer
1. Forgotten Surgery

**Hello! I wrote something and it got deleted...**

**This is close to it. For the reader that saw the last version, you won't be dissapointed. For new readers, I hope you loved the story and this time I won't fail, because I am not tangle in a spiderweb this time around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. In any way I am not related to Stephanie Meyer or Summet Entertaiment. I just am a creative writer. **

**Music: Turning Tables by Adele, Somewhere only we know by Keane, Go your own way (the glee version), Smile by Nat King Cole and for those who understand spanish Ojalá by Silvio Rodriguez **

**A/N: I want to let my readers know, that this time around I won't delete the story, for now I am not tangle in a spiderweb of words and ideas. **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_WingRose presents a Twilight Fanfiction_**

**_Dreamless_**

**_Chapter #1 Forgotten Surgery_**

* * *

On a car.

_I can't believe it, why am I going to school on a Friday? Isn't that kind of stupid? I believe so. _

_Damn, steering wheel. Argh! This crappy wheel is always giving me problems. _

_I am hungry… groceries, I knew I was forgetting something. I'll deal with it later. _

_AHH! A stupid cat crossing on a deadly street. Well, not really._

_Taken…taken…taken…oh…argh, taken. Look, yay!_

_Ok, books, stuff, phone, wallet, all set._

Knock. Knock. I turn my head to the window to see Joanna waving at me. I gesture a peace sign and a smile.

"Come on," she mouthed. I nodded getting out of the car.

She took my hand and dragged me inside the school, ignoring my cries of pain she was inflicting on my wrist.

"Hurry, you got to see this," she yelled as well cross in the middle of the a crowd.

"What's happening?" I asked but, too low to be heard over the screaming students.

"A fight between Newton and Luke," she yelled again. I groan internally and throw my bag to Joanna and fought my way into the end of the crowd toward the spectacle.

When I had finally reached the end and I was in the first row, I could see clear Newton with a bloody nose and Luke untouched.

I threw myself into the fight and heard the crowd making new sounds.

"Guys!" I yelled but Newton decided then to throw a punch which I diverted beautifully but, Luke did not. But thankfully, it didn't do much damage.

"Kate! Move out of the way," Luke yelled which I definitely did not like at all, but Luke was my friend so I let my anger another way. I closed my fist tightly and punched Mike on his face making him land face first on the grass.

"Hey! What the fuck did you do?" Newton stood quite quickly considering my punch; I had hoped he would stagger a bit.

"You seized the moment before and so did I," I took a deep breath, "And guys stop this, you're behaving like…like five year olds. It's becoming annoying," I looked back as the bell rang and saw that the crowd had already dissolved, remain only a few spectators and my friends with worried faces.

I grabbed Luke's wrist and dragged him toward our friends, leaving Newton behind.

"This calls for a rematch," Mike yelled.

"Eat dirt, douchebag," I yelled back with devilish smirk. He stared with his mouth open-wide and linked my arm with Luke's. Joanna handed me back my bag and we headed towards our classroom.

Our first class was with Mr. Berret our English teacher. When we arrived he was already giving attendance.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence," the classroom let a few laughs out.

"You're most welcome, I guess this class is somewhat important, but suddenly seeing the board makes me doubt my judgment," Mr. Berret turn around to see what I had meant and he wrote that Romeo and Juliet was wrote by Sophocles.

The classroom broke out in hysteria, making me raise my palm over my mouth and smile. He started to stutter and sent me to the Principal's office.

As I started to walk down the deserted hallways, I looked sideways and saw a shiny silver Volvo, which instantly took my breath away. No one in this school had such luxury cars, so I wonder who the owner was.

After twenty minutes of the principal telling me that what I did was wrong and then in a low voice saying he deserve it for doing something he did the week before. I would've been curious if it were some gossip concerning students to keep me interested in coming to school, but since it was professor's "coffee break" gossip I did not care.

I left and looked sideways to check if the silver Volvo was still there, but it wasn't. I didn't feel as if I was sad but, I was disappointed that there would be a chance I might never see again that shiny, silver Volvo.

I came back to the class to pick up my bag and the teacher scoffed as I came in. I ignore this and went to my seat.

When I walked out the classroom, I stopped and turn facing the teacher.

"You know that taking classes online for six months doesn't get you a diploma that truly shows your intelligence?"

The teacher was yet again speechless and then started to stutter.

"And you know…I have a feeling I'll be…I mean…_we'll _be having a new English teacher," Leaving it at that, I left the classroom and decided to wait in the cafeteria until the next bell rang, but since it was sunny I decided to read some manga outside and let the few rays of sunshine burn my albino skin. The benches were dry and so I picked the first spot I saw.

My car was in my view so if anything happen; I would be the first to know.

My reading material was no other than Romeo and Juliet assign by our kickass teacher, Mr. Berret. I knew I wouldn't have an exam on it, but whatever reading is reading and for me it was also killing time as boredom usually consumed me.

Half-way through the first act's second scene, I saw someone putting a piece of pink paper on my windshield, I couldn't see who it was but, for now a pink paper wouldn't kill me. I kept on reading, but of course, the paper had won my curiosity.

As I walked over my car, I lifted the paper to find, in a very corny writing:

Juliet, Will you go out with me?

I might've been reading Romeo and Juliet but, there is nowhere in hell I would be confuse as Juliet. My face or my personality didn't go at all with the character.

I wrote a big 'NO' so if he came back (or she, god knows who) they would know my honest answer.

The bell rang and I turn my head toward the school and grabbed my bag. My next class was filled with whispers and rumors about what had happen in Mr. Berret's class early morning.

Many theories and the least one going around was the truth. I walked inside my history teacher's classroom.

If you ever ask him which my least favorite class is, he will honestly tell you that it was his. He knows lots of things about me and honestly among all the people I knew that were adults the most.

Prof. Grant, was the only person who had my respect and trust, others teachers were absurd so they didn't deserve to be called Professors because of their mediocre way.

Oh, gosh! I am speaking of him as if…he were something more, I state again, I don't get involve with teacher in either reality or fantasies.

He is my uncle, brother of my father.

As I enter his classroom he waved at me with a smile. I gave a peace sign and a smile as well. I sat down between Joanna and Luke.

"So, what was that this morning?" Joanna asked as Luke got into the conversation.

"I don't know, I just…," I clasp my hands making a loud sound "wanted to do it," the professor then started class my telling me to 'shut up'.

After an hour and twenty minutes, we left the classroom with our heads in the same state as they came in.

Lunch hour came and we all sat down. Joanna was telling Eric about some new-plastic Barbie dolls that contain cocaine; Michelle was texting on her phone. Alexi and Kathy were doing each other's hair, don't know why. Luke sneaked up behind me giving me a scare.

"Hey!" I yelled. He mocked me.

"Did you hear?" Luke asked me.

"About what did I hear?"

"There is a beach party this Saturday. Do you want to come?" Luke seems genuinely excited. As so soon did everyone else.

"Hell yeah!" Eric and Michelle said at the same time. Kathy, Alexi and Joanna agreed as well.

"Everyone is coming so I am not getting left behind." I said and eat my lunch.

The best bell, the only sound I like to hear in the entire day, the last bell representing the time we can get the hell out of school.

I walked toward the parking lot, noticing that my uncle's spot was empty. Joanna held my wrist as I went towards the building again.

"Kate, where are you going?"

"I thought I saw my uncle inside but, his car isn't here, wait a minute?" she nodded and I headed towards the administration office which had a door facing the parking lot.

"Prof. Grant, where is he?" I asked the temp, she signal me the teacher's lounge, but one thing she fail at, but right now I admire was that no student were allowed.

I entered; a few teachers saw me but, ignore me. Others asked why was I there and the rest were glue to the small fifteen inch television. "John!" I yelled until he finally diverted his eyes from the television. He waved with a smile.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Care to tell me what happen to your car?" I asked with a snarky attitude. He arched his eyebrow.

"I decided to walk today," he answered.

"You know, I might be your student but, I am someone no one else in this school is… your niece as in I-know-when-you-lie-or-not," he tilted his head and put his hand over his neck in embarrassment.

"It was stolen," he confessed.

"Then move it,"

"Where are we going?"

"To buy a car, dad doesn't like that you don't own a car or the one you used to _thankfully _own," I said.

"We are not going to waste money is useless," he said.

"Less than twenty thousand?" I said.

He kept at it for a while…until he finally cracked.

"Fine, I get out at three," he said, I answered that I would be there at three.

I left and found Joanna next to my car. A sweet mini blue cooper. We went to my house at the end of the street.

It was separated from other houses but, not by much. My house is somewhat big, Joanna says it looks like a mansion but, I just think it's a big house compare to others.

It has wooden gates; behind them you will see a Tuscan-style home, two pines next to the main door, a small four-faucet fountain in the middle of a circular driveway. Above the main door you will a Juliet inspired balcony. Gardens are in front of the windows, both side grow roses.

Joanna stepped down by the main door and entered while I parked the car. The garage was at the end of the right-side of the driveway.

I entered through the kitchen door, seeing that Joanna has already found her way to my fridge. It was 2:45, when I saw the clock again, after being in the television I remember I had to pick up my uncle from school.

I left Joanna at her house and arrive fifteen minutes late to the school. John was waiting for me in front of the administration office's door. He waved and got it.

"You're late,"

"Something came up I had to do, sorry about that," I said driving away.

"So tell me the story about how your car got stolen?" I asked taking a right turn as I exit the school's parking lot.

"I don't know yet, I report it to the police but, they haven't given me any updates at all," I look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Really! This morning, I was going to school and next thing I know my car is gone, I thought Jean had taken it, but when I called her she said she didn't, she wasn't that surprise so it turn a little suspicious then,"

"Why suspicious you think she stole it from you?" I asked taking a left turn into town.

"She always hated that car and knew who your dad would buy me a car in a blink of an eye," he informed. I nodded agreeing with him.

"By the way, your dad hasn't called me any idea when he might come?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told me he talked to you last night, he is coming tomorrow night," John scoffed.

"Do you think your father tells me everything that actually matters? He is always informing me useless information," he fought.

In the red light I saw a smile girl crossing the street holding her mother's hand. In her other hand she had a red balloon and it had flown away. She started crying and her mother's held her up and whispers something that calmed her down.

_Bella, don't ever let go of what you truly love, alright? _

My headache came back. A memory of a dream, I think.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

Without thinking I asked him, "Do you think Bella is a pretty name?" He looked shocked for some reason.

"I-I think is…is…a un-unique name-me," he stutter.

"Damn relax, this isn't Jeopardy," I saw him taking in a deep breath.

"Why did you ask me that?" he asked as I parked in a Mercedes dealership.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and turn off the car.

We step down and enter the dealership, the woman behind the counter signaling one of the representatives our presence and nodded and walked towards us.

"How may I help you today?" he asked my uncle.

"She is your client, not I," my uncle politely replied. I didn't get annoy when people didn't take me as an adult or a potential client, because if I were them what kind of kid would have so much money, plus I did look young.

He looked slightly confused but, shrugged it off in a moment. Commission is commission no matter who delivers it.

"How may I help you?" he asked again.

"He needs a car, can you give him a tour telling him the options between the ranges of 50k and 100k?" the representative's eyes bulged out and nodded. He led my uncle to the selection of cars.

"Pick the one you like most, okay?" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked towards some seat next to the counter.

I texted Joanna telling her I was in the dealership and if we could go tomorrow to the beach. She replied quickly with a 'yes and let me tell the others'. I replied with a smiley face.

"Kate!" my uncle called for me. I looked up and went to him

"You know what you want?" he nodded.

"Good, how much?" I directed the question to the representative.

"$97k" he informed me.

"Color and specifics all talked out?" John nodded.

"Good, let get this show on the road," my phone rang; the representative led us to his office.

"Hello?"

"Kate, its dad,"

"Why hello, stranger,"

"What did I do wrong?"

"How about lie?"

"When did I…? You saw your uncle didn't you?"

"He is my history teacher, how could I avoid him?"

"There are ways,"

"Ones you don't approve of," I sigh "Why did you call anyway?"

"To say hello, and to verified you are picking me up at the airport,"

"Yes, your plane arrived at 8:45 tonight. I will be there in front at nine, be ready,"

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a military voice.

"By the way, nice job stealing your brother's car,"

"Why am I being accussed?"

"No, you have been charged,"

"Fine, I hated that car and so did Jean, where are you now?"

"Buying a new car,"

"For my brother I hope,"

"I am not greedy, father," he sigh at the same time as I did. "Good bye, see you tonight," he said his own good bye and hung up.

"What did he said?" my uncle asked.

"To check in, he was surprise your car got stolen, because of how much you take care of it," I said as I sign in some papers.

"Yeah, right," he said.

After giving out the information, I left the dealership and my uncle with his new car.

I arrived at the airport and picked up my dad.

"So how was work?" I asked as I drove away,

"Same old, same old," he gave me a generic answer like always.

_You know! Don't give me that, it is always the same old thing with you! You leave me, make me believe you are really gone and then comeback as if nothing happen! If you leave now…you will come back but, I won't._

"Stupid headache," I mutter

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"Anyway, any word from mom?"

"No, she is still in Greece making her column,"

"She is always traveling and never with us," I mutters putting my elbow in the window.

"Hey! She is doing something she loves we must support her, alright?"

"Fine,"

We stayed silent the rest of the ride and arrived home.

"Whose car is that?" my dad asks.

"Your brother's,"

"Nice!" he said as he got out of the car. I open the back and he took his luggage and went to the front door. I parked the car in the garage and entered the kitchen.

I went to my room as I saw the two brothers is a conversation.

"There is dinner on the fridge, just heat it up," I yelled from the second floor. I made the bag for the beach tomorrow.

"Wait a minute!" I ran downstairs,

Both men saw me.

"You said you were coming tomorrow night," I asked.

"Yeah, but they let me off sooner," he simply answered and went back to the conversation.

"Oh, right,"

I went back and to sleep because I didn't know what else to do.

"_Smile, even though is aching_

_Smile, even though is break-"_

I killed my alarm. It was seven thirty and Joanna and I agreed to be there at nine. I put on my swimsuit and my parka.

My dad was drinking his morning coffee. He looked up quickly as he heard my footsteps.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning to you too, where is thou going?" he asked.

"To the beach with Joanna," he nodded.

The beach was relatively empty like a beach in this part of town would be. I park the car and took out the cooler among other things I bought in the convenience store.

Joanna, Eric, Luke and Michelle arrived minutes later after I prepared our spot. Alexi and Kathy came in the same car around ten while the others and I played beach volleyball. We waved at them and continued the game. After finishing in a tie, we decided to eat.

"I'll be right back; I left something at the car,"

"Alright," the group said going back to their card game.

The parking lot was fuller than when I had arrived in the morning, as expected.

Suddenly I heard the screech of a pair of wheels. I duck covering my ears. I saw a man being hit by a car and as I ran towards him, he got up, shake the dirt off his pants and looked fiercely at me. When he saw me his eyes bulged out even more as it were possible. But he had recognized me…but how and why?

I felt weird the rest of the day. His eyes hunt me in ways that…was hard enough for me to grasp the reality of them.

_Do it. _

_Bella, don't! Please._

_Carlisle…tell him I am sorry._

_Ouch… _

_It doesn't hurt as much as you thought, right? _

_Nah, but I am sleepy…_

_Then go to sleep, my child._

I flutter my eyes open. The shy ray of sunshine hit my eyes but, it did not bother me. I ran to the bathroom and got breakfast too, seeing my father reading the paper.

"Anything interesting?" he jumped.

"You startled me," he said putting his coffee mug down and putting his hand over his chest where the heart would be.

"Sorry," I said with my mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah, some kid got killed in front of your school," he said sadly.

"Really, can I read it?" he handed me the article.

_Gavin Reese died at the age of 20. Gavin was in college, getting a computer's degree. His family said that he was a kind and loving person; who wasn't involved with a dangerous living. The coroner had declared that he died of two gunshots to the chest, and his death was immediately. But the police still don't divulge of the reasons behind his death; simply because they have found so little to continue the investigation. The person in charge of the investigation is Samuel Sawyer a private detective hired by the family. He hasn't scheduled any interviews to give update of the current investigation. Gavin Reese was found in front of the Julian Moore High School, which the police inform wasn't random, that much they are sure. The police are trying to connect both, to continue an investigation. If you have any information that you believe will help us. __Please contact your local police._

His picture stared at me…the same way his eyes did yesterday.

Why is he so familiar? Why is he hunting me now? Am I going crazy?

_Bella, he will take care of you while I am gone for a little while… _

_I love you so much…please don't leave me. _

_Please, Ed-_

Being brought back to reality by my father's voice had given me a slight headache, but no later than the first hit…I fell to the floor and fainted.

* * *

**Suspense? Tense? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think of the story...the first impression is the most important of all.**

**I hope you keep on reading... Originally the story had about 13 chapters so far, but this version will have 24 chapter and a epilogue. **

**Thanks for reading and choosing my story!**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Remember to let me know what you think of it!**

**Thanks! ^^**


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey, Dreamless's readers.

I have to apologize for deleting the story, but as I read it (more than once) it gave me shivers. It was poorly written and really doesn't intrigue new comers. I appreciate that you have supported the story, but I would really really like to re-write it, because it's doesn't give me happiness when I read it. I will be re-publishing it, but you got to give me time. Please add me in update author stories and you shall be updated when the new version comes out. It will own the same name "Dreamless".

Thanks so much for the support and loyalty hope to see in the future

Rose ^^


	3. VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC PREVIEW

**Hello guys! I just wanted to give a little something. A preview of a three chapter story, called "Back-to-Dead" its a Vampire Academy Fanfiction and it might inspire you to read the books if you haven't done so already. I love Dimitri and Rose and those are the two protagonist of the story,**

**Thanks! Rose ^^**

* * *

**Back-to-Dead PREVIEW**

**A VA Fanfic**

**By. RJP**

* * *

_I can't stop thinking about you, thinking about us together. Our bodies in perfect synchronization knowing our minds think alike. _

_I remember the night we were together, it was raining, I was broken, hurt and left alone for reasons I fail to remember. I knocked a few minutes later you open the door, speechless, confused and ready. Determination written all over your face, you swept me into your arms; I felt the abs crushing my stomach and the bulge already there. Suddenly your lips violently crushed my own. Heaven, I knew above everything else this was my heaven, my paradise that I just came back to. _

_I remember the night I thought I loved someone else. Dimitri resounded in my head. I loved him no doubt about that but, he had become a painful memory how he wanted me in way I didn't. How I thought he was the only one I needed…how he was the only one who truly understood. _

_But I was wrong, he wasn't the only one or the best…it was you. Always you, I don't know if I love you but, I do have strong feelings because after Dimitri no one else loved me, but here you were opening you heart to me. _

_I kept teasing you, playing you because I needed something strong for my addiction. My addiction of knowing I would never lose you. But then again I did, wrong decision led to losing you. _

_I kept wondering, remembering what had changed, but the only thing was I was awakened. _

I woke up in a strange bed. A man looks at me, smiles and offers his hand. I didn't take it, this was a stranger.

"I know you don't know me, but I certainly know you," his voice was cold and manipulating underneath the feeling was the Russian accent.

"Who are you?" I asked this stranger.

He smile

"Dimitri Belikov," he said but without the offering hand.

"Who am I?" I asked

"Rose Belikov, my wife," his smirk got stronger.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We, dear, are Strigoi," he said with pride, one I didn't feel myself.

Suddenly as if I switch turn inside of me. I jumped into his arms, crushing his lips, ripping obstacles and connecting in a perfect way.

As if I was someone else, I saw someone… a girl who seem to matter.

_Lissa _said some strange voice.

I was awakened and something I knew was wrong.


End file.
